Tea
by DemmCounterfeitBandits
Summary: Raph goes for tea, and gets something else. 2003 verse Ft. Mrs. Morrison!
1. The problem

**I do not own TMNT or any of the characters or anything related or in common with it. If you have any problem with me just wait! I'll let you know when I care.**

"Oh,"Raphael it's nice to see you again dearie" Mrs. Morrison gave him a soft sweet smile. Raph smiled back and brought the teacup to his lips, when the liquid in the teacup touched his lips. Raph immediately pulled back and looked at the teacup and smelled it. Leo drinks this type of tea, mint lemon verbena herbal tea, Raph grabbed his cup tighter and bit into his lip. Even if he wasn't around Leo, he couldn't stop thinking about him.

"Eh, it's good ta' see ya again Ms. Morrison" Raph greeted back keeping the frustration out of his voice, but letting it carry like a heavy accent. Mrs. Morrison did not need to see the young man to know something was bugging him. Reaching forward and placing her hand on Raph's upper arm and rubbing slowly concern written on her face.

"Raphael, are you ok?" Mrs. Morrison asked as she used her other hand to set the teacup down on its tiny plate. She felt Raph tense beneath her hand. She knew he for some reason hated being touched but at some time she could get away with it.

"Mrs. Morrison, I...I...I don't kno' wha' ta do..." Raph whispered dropping his head, and laying it softly on the table. Mrs. Morrison smiled and stopped rubbing his upper arm.

"About what darling?" She asked as her tiny feline friend hoped uptopp the table and began to climb on Raph purring and meowing, normally that would have Raph laughing softly, petting her, but this time he just signed, picked her up, only to set her down on the ground. The cat stopped mid meow when her paws touched the floor and not a shoulder.

"I…...can't seem ta focus.." Raph tried to explain, tried to find something to replace the original words he wanted to say. How could he say? **this** to _her_? how could he _explain_? why was he _here_? Raph buried his head in his hands.

"Focus on what, sunshine?" Mrs. Morrison smile as she stood up softly trembling using her chair, and the table as leverage for her. Once she was up with the help of the table, chair, and Raphael. She moved to the kitchen to get more tea.

"So, lately my mind has b'n stucka on someon-thin'! and it's driving me crazy no mattah what I do it's there" Raph tried his best to explain using something else to replace something else. Mrs. Morrison face contracted in confusion, she put the large teapot down on the counter and made her way back to the table.

"Have you ever tried hiding it or moving this 'something' so that it isn't bothering you? like try not to look at it, or cover it, or even throw it away. If it drives you crazy" Mrs. Morrison said Raph lifted his head and slammed his hand on the table startling Mrs. Morrison.

"I WOULD _NEVA'_ DO THAT!" Raph shouted then blushed when Mrs. Morrison had leaned back so Raph wouldn't bite her head off.

"But deary, I don't understand...didn't you say that it's driving you crazy?" Mrs. Morrison trying to understand the situation, what? they were talking about _material_ things weren't they? Raph shook his head then abruptly moved knocking the chair too the floor.

"Yes!, yes! I know, but I can't for some stupid reason I can't get rid of what's bugging me, and I…..I…..completely love it, but hate it at the same time" Raph started pacing back in forth in front of Mrs. Morrison hands at the side of his head. Why was this so confusing?!

"Raphael..." Mrs. Morrison called softly smile playing against her lips as she finally figure out Raph's 'little' problem

"I mean yeah it's crazy why would this damn thing leave me alone!" Raph continued to rant and pace noting catching how Mrs. Morrison was calling him.

"Raphael…."

"And then when I finally think i'm over it. Here that 'something' comes making it harder to ignore the first time around!"

 _Leo pouted, and rolled his eyes as Raph smirked and poked his 5'5 older brother in the chest while he stood a proud 6'3 way above him._

"And honestly it terrifies me to the point where I can't even be in the same room with 'it'" Raph said his voice holding nothing, but fear.

" _Raph!, wait please you know I didn't mean it" Leo whispered when he managed to reach forward and grab his younger brother by the arm and pull him back._

"And, every time i try to get away"

 _Raph kept his head buried in his hands as he felt the tears continued to fall from his eyes and run down his hands. he stayed in the far corner of his room, hoping no one would knock and they all would just. Leave. Him. Alone._

"It always manages to find me"

 _Leo stood and watched silently as Raph sat in the farthest corner of his room in the shadow area. Leo walked all the way in and closed his door and locked it to make sure they had privacy. Then Leo decided to walk to him, and sit down right behind him and leaned forward to rest on Raph's shell bringing in huge amount of comfort to Raph_

Raph stopped pacing and buried his face in his hands shaking his head, smiling against himself.

"And I think what I hate the most was that at times. I yearned for him to be near me"

 _Raph silently sat by the edge of the couch watching as Leo's chest rise and fall. Raph could've swore he's never prayed so hard in his entire life, all he wanted was for his brother to wake up._

"I don't know what to do" Raph said picking up his head and swiping some of the ew tears that leaked through. Mrs. Morrison smiled she had never ever 'it' be quoted or put like that before! she remember the time she gave that effect to her husband.

"And it feels like I don't know, something's wrong like I shouldn't be acting or feeling like this but it feels so right..." Raph admitted

"Because you're in Love"

 _Well that's reasonab-!, what the FUCK!?_

Raph turned around and laughed before catching the seriousness in Mrs. Morrison's voice and written all on her face. Raph immediately stopped laughing.

"You can't be serious?" Raph said totally exhausted his voice

"I'm dead, Raphael everything you describe is everything a person in **Love** , would describe it as" Mrs. Morrison said pouring her some more tea. Raph blushed heavily before barking

"W-who said that another person was involved in this?!" Mrs. Morrison smile. Guess people in love could be very very clueless.

"You know when they rant, and, rant, and rant, and rant about the same 'it' for about 25 minutes, and start to zone out. Unless this isn't a _person,_ and you really fell in love some _material_ thing, then seek help, Raphael" Mrs. Morrison explained to Rapheal, Raph signed and dropped his shoulder he's that easy to read, huh?

"What should I do?" Raph said as he picked up then chair and plopped back down in the chair across from Mrs. Morrison. Mrs. Morison shrugged and brought the teacup back up to her lips.

"Tell _her_ how you feel" Mrs. Morrison stated simply causing Raph to chuckled.

"I don't think _he'll_ like that..ya now the stuck up type" Raph snickered as Mrs. Morrison blush a bit and set her teacup back down.

"Then maybe just be blunt about it, go and say I love you and/or be mine, then kiss" Mrs. Morrison suggested Raph groaned, and leaned back and rubbed his hands over his face.

"I...I… that sound ridiculous" Raph signed Mrs. Morris laughed softly. Looking at her hand she showed Raph her left hand with a big diamond on her ring finger.

"That's what he did" Mrs. Morrison whispered softly a sad glint in her eye. She misses Harold, but it seems that even if he left the earth, he never left her heart. Raph looked down at the ring and then back up at the old lady

"How long?"

"45 years we were going for 50, but it seems life had other plans for him"

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean-"

"No, no it's fine, babe. Don't apologize, you just go, and make your move" Mrs. Morrison smiled and encourage him. Raph smiled hope, fear, uncertainty and excitement filled his eyes. Standing up he ran toward the door and opened it before shouting back.

"Thanks Mrs. Morrison I will!" Raph said winking at the end of the sentence and charging out the window. Mrs. Morrison smiled and rubbed the back of her cat's head as she leapt and landed on top of her lap.

"Ah, Rapheal, only gets harder from here, but i'm sure you'll make through"

 **Mrs. Morrison, is an actual character she shows in episode** _ **Touch and Go**_ **or something like that? but yeah! I love her and her interaction with Rapheal it's so cute!.**


	2. Meet the 'problem'

"Raphael, what are you doing?" Leo gave a harsh whisper after looking down, confused as Raph suddenly dropped down in an alley and in front some old door.

"Shh, Leo I don't know if she's asleep" Raph rested his head on the side of the door listening closely. Leo silently dropped down next to him and watched curiously.

"I think she's up…." Raph whispered as he bent down and looked under the rug and pulled out a golden key.

"Raph! What the shell!" Leo jumped in shock when Raph put the key in the lock and turned it opening the door and walking inside into the pitch darkness. Leo still stood outside shocked as shell!? What the hell got into Raph?! Breaking into someone's home! Leo was snapped out his thoughts when a dark green hand reached out from the darkness

"Are you just gonna stand there or come in and meet her?" Leo hesitated looking around worriedly before he took Raph's hand and was guided in. The place was a nice cozy place for a old lady to live in plus a cat. One lamp was need to illuminated the whole house or the living room part.

"Is this where you go in your free time?" Leo turned to look at Raph. Raph shrugged and walked around towards the back to where the bedroom was supposed to be. Leo turned his gaze back to what had taken it in the first place, a tiny glass carriage with a tiny glass princess sitting on the seat her top half of her body hanging out the window and turned to the back of the carriage as if she was waving good bye to someone.

"Meow" Leo felt a small warm furry body rub against his ankle.

"Why hello" Leo smiled as he bent down to pick the cat up and rub her back. "What's your name?" Leo asked as he began to scratch underneath her chin. "Myrto?" The feline meow softly and rubbed her face against his hand. Leo continued to pet the cat as he began to look at all the other trinkets in the glass cabinet.

"This way, Mrs. Morrison" Raph walked out from a room while helping an old lady by her waist and held one of her hands in his.

"Ah deary thank you so much" Mrs. Morrison smiled as Raph continue to guide her to her tiny couch. Once they reached the couch, then making sure Mrs. Morrison was nice and comfy in her chair, Raph walked to Leo and grabbed his hand that was scratching the feline. He guided them both to Mrs. Morrison, both stood in front of her.

"Mrs. Morrison meet" Raph bite his bottom lip trying to piece together the right words, "The problem" Leo eyed Raph out the corner of his eye, eyebrow raised.

"Problem?" Raph dryly laughed

 _They'll have to talk about that later_

"Oh! What a pleasure!" Mrs. Morrison popped up and shook Leo's hands.

"Oh my you're beautiful" Mrs. Morrison complemented Leo, rubbing the back of Leo's hand with her thumbs. Mrs. Morrison turned to Raph smile on her face, "I see why you fell in love with him" Raph gave a nervous laugh as Leo suddenly turned to face him, embarrassment, shock, hope and love all swam in Leo's eyes.

"Yeah sure whatever" Raph mumbled turning his head away from Leo's gaze, face redder than blood and a rose mixed together.

"Raphael" Mrs. Morrison turned to face the red banded mutant, "I have a friend of mine holding an order of books and flowers, i would get it but as you can tell i'm not as young as you two are" Raph nodded and turned to walked out the door. Leo would've followed after, but Mrs. Morrison was quick to grab Leo's arm.

"Can you please keep me company?" Leo swallowed and sat down by her and accepted her feline friend into his lap.

"Sure" Leo said "Raph you got this?" Raph waved his hand in the air as he walked out the door and into the night.

"So Mr. Leo" Leo attention was taken away from the cat to the old lady.

"Yes Mrs. Morrison?"

"Please, call me Alicia" Alicia laughed as she stood to fix them a cup of tea and cookies.

"Alicia?" Leo followed her to the kitchen and helped her set a plate of cookies out and make some tea.

"Yep, but let's get serious" Alicia turned to Leo fully once she set the ingredients needed to make cookies down on the counter.

"Serious?" Leo shocked and nervous, Alicia was quick to calm him down.

"Oh! don't be shy, i just wanna know..." Alicia reached into a cabinet and pulled out a blue and white tea pot and two tiny tea cups. Leo was given a can of dough, a bowl, along with some chocolate chips.

"How did Raphael confess to you?"

 **There will be more i promise!**


End file.
